


Young love (Our love)

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, It Fandom Week, M/M, Prompt Fic, Puppy Love, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: It happened one Thursday, when the seven of them were hanging out at their favorite dinner.Everyone’s attention was on Beverly, who was telling them some a funny story. Well, everyone’s attention except for Richie’s. He couldn’t tell anyone what Beverly was talking about, because his entire focus was on Eddie, who was laughing loudly, eyes shining with tears and crinkling at the corners, cheeks flushed and nose scrunched up adorably. He looked so beautiful that Richie was so entranced, staring at him that he didn’t notice when he opened his mouth to speak until he blurted out, “Go out with me.”His words cut Beverly off mid-sentence and made half of Bill’s milkshake come out through his nose, Ben to choke on a french fry and the rest of them stare at him in shock and amusement.[It Fandom Week]





	Young love (Our love)

Richie and Eddie were sixteen when it happened.

It being the culmination of years of pinning over each other and flirting with each other and keeping their feelings for each other a secret- a really bad kept secret with how obvious the two of them were.

They had been dancing around each other for a while, nearing the line that separated ‘just best friends’ from ‘something more’ but whenever they came close enough to crossing it, to making a move, they would back up.

It wasn’t even that they were worried the other didn’t feel the same way. Again, Richie and Eddie were obvious as hell. Something their friends would take pleasure in reminding them.

The reason why they refused to give their relationship a try was because they were afraid of what would happen then. Because, what if didn’t work out? What if they ruined their friendship? What if they ruined their friend group?

But the truth was, it was getting harder and harder for them to keep their feelings in check as the years went by.

Richie could barely resist tilting Eddie’s head a bit to the side whenever he kissed his cheek, to finally kiss him on the lips.

And to Eddie, it was almost impossible to pretend he didn’t melt everytime Richie called him ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’ or in the past year or so, ‘hot’ and ‘beautiful’.

It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

Everyone’s bet had been it would be Richie who did it.

They were right.

It happened one Thursday, when the seven of them were hanging out at their favorite diner.

Everyone’s attention was on Beverly, who was telling them some a funny story. Well, everyone’s attention except Richie’s. He couldn’t tell anyone what Beverly was talking about, because his entire focus was on Eddie, who was laughing loudly, eyes shining with tears and crinkling at the corners, cheeks flushed and nose scrunched up adorably. He looked so beautiful that Richie was so entranced, staring at him that he didn’t notice when he opened his mouth to speak until he blurted out, “Go out with me.”

His words cut Beverly off mid-sentence and made half of Bill’s milkshake come out through his nose, made Ben to choke on a french fry and made the rest of them stare at him in shock and amusement.

But Richie wasn’t paying attention to them, his eyes were on Eddie, just like Eddie’s were on him. Those eyes were as wide as they could go and his eyebrows had disappeared behind the curls that fell on his forehead and his mouth was hanging open in a silent gasp.

Richie panicked.

“I mean, uh, not like a date or anything.” Richie rushed out. He was wringing his hands together as he rambled, unable to look at Eddie. “Unless you want it to be a date, because in that case, I’m fucking in. But- I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can just pretend this never happened and I’ll just go crawl in a hole and die.”

Richie looked up at last and was surprised to find Eddie’s expression had changed in the minutes he hadn’t been looking at him.

Eddie was smiling. No. He was smirking and there was an amused glint in his eye.

“Took you long enough.” Eddie said.

And just like that, the awkward moment was over.

Beverly high-fived Mike. “Fucking finally!” She said, before she continued telling the story, Richie had so rudely interrupted.

Everyone’s attention went back to her, except for Eddie and Richie, who spent the rest of their stay there, smiling shyly at each other from across the table.

After a while, they left the diner and decided to go to the arcade. They were walking there and Richie and Eddie fell behind in the group.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but they walked close together, the back of their hands brushing occasionally.  

“So.” Richie said, after a long silence. “Was that a yes?”

Eddie looked up at him and nodded. “Did you expect me to say no?”

Richie snorted. “I didn’t expect you to say anything. Because I wasn’t planning on asking you out. It just came out.”

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Eddie joked, but Richie heard the doubt in his voice.

“Never, Eddie Spaghetti. I’ve wanted to ask you out for almost three years now.” Richie reassured him.

“Why didn’t you?”

Richie shrugged. “I- Well, you know why.” He said, nudging Eddie with his elbow. “Why didn’t _you_ ask me out?

Eddie stopped in his tracks. “Who said I wanted to ask you out?”

Richie rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Come on, Eds. You’re not fooling anyone.” Richie said, having taken a couple more steps before he noticed Eddie had stopped. He turned around to face him and quirk an eyebrow at him. “You’re just as smithen with me as I am with you.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but the corner of his mouth curled up in a small smile. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He advanced the couple of steps that separated him from Richie and pushed him off, with no heat at all behind it. Richie stumbled back, laughing as Eddie joined the other losers, sending a secretive smile over his shoulder at him.

For the first time in a while, Richie had to be grateful for his trashmouth and his lack of a filter when it came to blurting things out without a second thought. After all, thanks to that, he was finally going on a date with Eddie Kaspbrak.

* * *

Eddie was panicking. It was an less than an hour before Richie was supposed to pick him up and Eddie had no idea what to wear.

He knew it was stupid. Richie had already seen every piece of clothing from Eddie’s wardrobe and it wasn’t like he had to impress him. But that didn’t keep him from worrying over his outfit or having Bill and Ben over for help.

“I liked outfit number six better.” Ben said, always the helpful friend. “What do you think, Bill?”

Bill sighed. “Honestly, the last four outfits kind of blurred together for me.”

Eddie groaned. “I knew I should have asked Bev for help.” He said, taking off his sweater in favor of trying on shirt number ten.

In the end, Eddie listened to Ben and settled on outfit number six, khaki pants and a pink polo shirt.

“You look great, Eddie. Richie won’t know what hit him.” Ben said, with a kind smile.

“Thanks, Ben.”

A few moments later, a car honked loudly, signaling Richie’s arrival.

“Charming as ever.” Bill muttered but Eddie wasn’t listening to him, he was looking out the window at the car parked in front of his house, a giddy smile on his face.

After all this time, he was finally going on a date with Richie.

“Okay. It’s time. You two can let yourselves out after I leave.” Eddie said, wiping his palms on his pants. They were sweating with nervousness and excitement. “Ben, thanks for your help. Bill, you were useless.”

Bill gasped, offended and Ben laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Have fun, Eddie.” Ben said and Eddie nodded, before leaving the house, a spring on his step.

He climbed on the passenger’s seat of Richie’s truck and smiled at him.

“Hello, my dearest Spaghetti.” Richie said, smiling back. “You look exceptionally adorable today.”

Eddie blushed, it was a standard Richie comment but the fact that they were on a date, made Eddie feel particularly flustered about it.

“Thanks Rich.” He said, and studied Richie. He looked… really good. Just like Richie had seen all of Eddie’s wardrobe over the years, Eddie had seen his, which was how he could tell that the button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up Richie was wearing, paired with his favorite jeans, was new. “You look handsome. I like the new shirt.” Eddie said, with a smirk.

Richie looked down at himself and chuckled. “You noticed, huh?”

“Of course I did. It’s not exactly your style but I like it.”

Richie snorted and pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Yeah, Bev got it for me.” He chuckled. “She also helped me get ready. Even tried styling my hair.” Eddie frowned at that, his hair looked like it always did. Messy and unruly. Richie must have noticed his confusion, because he explained. “I kept running my hands through it the entire ride here.”

Eddie smirked, running a hand through his hair is something Richie did when he was nervous. “It’s cute that you’re nervous about going on a date with me.” He teased.

Richie’s cheeks turned pink but he was smirking too. “Don’t act as if I you didn’t ask Ben and Bill for help to choose your outfit.”

Eddie spluttered and Richie let out a laugh. “I told them not to say anything!”

“And you really thought Ben wouldn’t tell Bev?” Richie asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Eddie frowned, Richie was right. Ben was the worst at keeping secrets, especially from Beverly. “But the real question is, why did you think Bill would be helpful? The guy’s wardrobe consists of fucking jorts and flannel shirts!”

At that, Eddie let out a bark of laughter. He was still laughing when Richie turned on the engine and drove off to their date.

* * *

Richie stopped the car in front of the diner where he had aggressively asked Eddie out a couple of days ago. He turned the engine off and saw Eddie cocked his head to the side, probably wondering what they were doing here.

“I thought of what we could do for our date the entire week.” Richie said, rushing to explain why he brought Eddie to the same diner they had been going for years. “Our friends came up with a shitload of ideas. Driving to the next town over for a state fair. Taking you out for dinner at a fancy place. Ben even suggested taking you to a fucking poetry reading!” Richie sighed. “But I don't want that. I mean, I do. I want all of that and more with you, Eds. But I also wanted our first date to be something more… us.”

Eddie stayed silent through all of Richie’s rambling, staring curiously at him. It made him nervous.

“So, I thought we could buy our favorite milkshakes and drive to the barrens and watch the stars? I even made a mixtape we could listen to. Now that I’m saying all of this out loud, I realize it sounds fucking lame though.” Richie groaned and dropped his head on the steering wheel. “I understand if you regret agreeing to go on a date with me or if you want me to drive you back home.”

Richie’s eyes were closed, so he jumped when he felt Eddie’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him and saw that Eddie was staring at him with a soft expression on his face.

“Rich. I don't want you to take me home. I want _this_.” He grabbed Richie’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “And I don’t care what we do tonight, I just want to spend time with you.”

Richie knitted his eyebrows but he smiled at his date. “So, you’re cool with the idea?”

Eddie nodded. “How could I say no to milkshakes and stargazing with my favorite dork?”

Richie beamed. “Wait here. I’ll get the milkshakes.” He opened the door and hopped off. “Chocolate for you, right?”

“As long as you get Strawberry.” Eddie told him.

Richie snorted. “As if I would get anything else.”

Richie always got a strawberry milkshake and he always traded the last half of it for Eddie’s chocolate one. The tradition had started the first time they went there, Eddie hadn't been able to decide between the two and made Richie buy one so that he could try both.

Once they had their milkshakes, Richie drove them to the barrens. There, he set everything up.

He hit play and the first song from his mixtape started playing.

Eddie grinned. “You dork.” He said, shaking his head fondly once he recognized the first notes to ‘Can’t fight this feeling’. Richie just shrugged before pulling out a blanket and spreading it on the truck’s bed.

He helped Eddie up, gave him the milkshakes, before climbing after him.

Richie’s mixtape had 21 songs in it and they listened to all of them while staring at the sky. They talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other’s company.

The mixtape was nearing its end and their sides were pressed together, Richie’s arm around Eddie’s shoulders, milkshakes long gone when Eddie looked up at Richie, a serious expression on his face.

“I’m glad you didn’t listen to our friends.” He said. “This was better than any of their ideas.”

Richie grinned. “I’m glad you liked it, Spaghetti.” Then he bit his lower lip, nervous. “Did you uh- did you like it enough to do it a second time?”

Eddie shrugged Richie’s arm off so that he could kneel in front of him. “Hey, not fair. You asked me the first time. It’s supposed to be my turn.”

“So you _do_ want to go out with me again?”

Eddie rolled his eyes as if meaning to say ‘duh’. “But I wanted to ask _you_.”

“Fine. Forget I said anything.” Richie said, waving the air as if that would erase the conversation they just had.

Eddie took a deep breath and then said, a little more loudly than necessary, “go out with me,” before bursting into laughter.

Richie gasped and he glared at Eddie, but there was no heat behind it. “Very funny, Eds.”

But Eddie wasn’t listening to him, he was busy rolling around with laughter. Richie wasn’t going to complain, Eddie laughing was a sight he would never get enough of.

Eventually his laughter resolved into giggles and he went back to kneeling in front of Richie. “Okay but making fun of you aside, I do want to go out with you again.”

Richie smiled. “Me too.”

“And I want to do _this_ again.”

Richie stared in confusion for all of two seconds before Eddie grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and dragged him forward before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Richie’s eyes widened before fluttering closed. He grabbed Eddie’s forearms and relaxed into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, just pressing their lips together, not needing to go farther than that. Eventually, Eddie pulled back, a blinding smile plastered on his face. Richie’s smile was just as bright.

“We are definitely doing _that_ again.” Richie said, dazed.

Eddie laughed under his breath. Just then the mixtape reached its end and they were left in silence. Richie didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay there, with Eddie until sunrise but he knew he couldn’t and Eddie seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“Take me home, Rich.” Eddie said.

“Anything for you, Eds.” Richie answered, grabbing Eddie’s hand and he didn’t let go of it until he dropped him off at his house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my way of apologizing for the angsty fic I posted yesterday. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment or come find me on tumblr [jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
